


Know then Thyself

by PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: Chapter 2 is done!





	1. Chapter 1

I stalked into our room and harshly dropped the stack of letters I had stolen away in my coat onto the table as Laurens softly trailed behind me. The walk back to our quarters had been fairly tense instead of our normal banter, but that was my own doing. Flinching at the harsh noise, he didn’t seem surprised to see that I had discreetly taken some work back with me. That didn’t stop him from asking firmly, “And what are those?”

I shrugged, ignoring his gaze. “General Greene is waiting for these. If Washington doesn’t realize that, that’s his own fault.”

Earlier in the evening, I had advocated that we stay in Washington’s office to complete our work, but His Excellency had dismissed us without room for argument. Though that didn’t stop me. “Washington ordered us to leave,” Laurens sighed.

“He did,” I tried to sound nonchalant as I dismissed his admonishment. “However, he didn’t say we couldn’t work once we had left his office.” My work had waited far too long and leaving it for tomorrow only made me agitated.

Laurens just sighed once again and slid into the chair next to me. I slapped his hand away as he grabbed the top letter in the stack in a show to help me, but he took the letter despite it. “I’m helping,” he said. “The candlelight will just keep me awake.” That much I knew was true. Laurens’ lack of ability to fall asleep and stay asleep was a now well-known characteristic to me. It had the annoying effect of keeping me honest and going to sleep when I promised.

Not surprisingly, working together we completed the short stack rather quickly and my agitation from earlier seemed almost ridiculous. What had I been so worried about? I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and rested my elbows on the desk. Laurens leaned over and massaged my shoulder with his hand. “We could do something else to release the tension,” Laurens smiled.

I scoffed, “Like what?”

He shrugged, quirked an eyebrow and said suggestively, “Anything you want.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean,” I said in a voice as innocent as possible. “Anyway, I think you can guess based on previous experience what it is I like,” I said quickly trying to divert the conversation.

He just smiled knowingly. “Tell me what you want,” he continued, gazing at me.

Damn him. For whatever reason, though I could easily tease him relentlessly, sitting there under his intense stare made me almost bashful and I averted his gaze.

“Oh,” he said laughingly, almost singing in feigned pity. “Shy tonight?”

“I-” I cleared my throat.

“It’s just me,” he said quietly. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and let the tension release from my shoulders. He moved his other hand from my shoulder to cup my cheek. “I always want to know what you like. Do you like this?” He asked and kissed my forehead. I could only chuckle.

“Hmm,” he smiled. “What about this?” he asked kissing me on the bridge of my nose. A ridiculous blush spread across my face.

“I might,” I trailed off.

“Alright and what about this?” he whispered softly kissing the tip of my nose. The blush on my face only deepened which did not go unnoticed by Laurens, letting me know by a smirk.

“And the final test,” he whispered. He leaned closer and tenderly kissed me. I saw his perfect smile as he pulled away, his hands still holding my head. I must have looked almost stupefied because he said, “By the look on your face and the fact that you aren’t complaining, I think that went quite well.” He leaned back to sit in his chair.

“Wait,” I stopped him. “Surely that wasn’t the final test.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A wicked grin crossed John’s face, only faintly illuminated by the single candle still burning on our desk. “My dear boy,” he said quietly, “don’t get too greedy.” He leaned forward to stand up and kissed the top of my head. Practically picking me up, he pulled me out of my chair by my upper arms so I was standing in front of him.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” he said pulling on my coat. I was in no mood to wait (I don’t know if I’d go as far to say “greedy,” but I certainly wasn’t unenthusiastic) as I eagerly pulled on my coat sleeves and hung it carelessly on the chair. Without prompting, I tugged at the knot in my cravat and let it flutter to the floor. Even the normally patient and annoyingly slow Laurens pulled off his own coat, cravat, and waistcoat in seemingly record time (for him).

“Now who’s greedy?” I asked with a smirk.

“I’d say the person who’s almost naked,” he teased. Looking down at the pile of clothes, I realized that perhaps I had been a little overzealous in my undressing. I wiggled my stocking-less toes, crossed my arms over my bare chest, and ultimately decided to keep my breeches on.

“Tss, Typical,” I said in a mocking voice, trying to mimic his usual words said to me.

“Careful, Alexander,” he chided. Pulling me by the elbow, he led me to the bed and pushed me onto my back with his hand on my chest. “Now where did I leave off?” he asked straddling me.

“Oh, that’s right,” he said jokingly, “here,” and kissed the tip of my nose… again.

“Laurens,” I groaned.

“Oh, was I wrong?” he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes in response.

“What about here?” He kissed me on my lips again and just softly laughed as he pulled away. I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him.

“Laurens, you know damn well-” I started.

“Oh, so now you can tell me what you want,” he smiled and shrugged. He leaned down to kiss me on my neck and nipped me as he pulled back. “And how was that?”

How was it that Laurens could be so good at this? He could spend hours on my neck and I would be in heaven.

But I would never tell him that in fear that he would actually follow through.

So instead I said, “It was pretty good,” as mischievously as I could.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and asked, “Is that so? Well, what about this?” He pushed my arms up above my head and peppered kisses down my chest until he got to my breeches.

“Those were,” I cleared my throat, “fine.” He smiled up at me from between my legs and looped his fingers in the waist of my breeches.

“Well if those were just fine, then you probably don’t want me kissing anywhere more important than that,” he said making a motion to get up from the bed.

“They were better than fine!” I said quickly and a little more loudly than I intended.

“Good boy,” he said slyly. I hated that, but every time he used it I couldn’t get it of my head.

Instead of going where I wanted him, however, he kissed along the top of the waist of my breeches.

“That’s not where I meant and you know it,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Then what is that you want, Alexander?” he asked innocently. “I’m sure you’ll just have to tell me.”

“South,” was all I could muster up the courage to say.

“Here?” he asked and gave a small peck directly on the flap of my breeches.

“Laurens,” I started.

“Say it,” he said slowly and deliberately.

I paused. I couldn’t bring myself to ask for it, but Laurens just sat in between my legs smirking at me.

“Jack, you may be the most fiendishly clever person that I know,” I groaned. He just continued grinning.

He slowly, patiently, maddeningly unbuttoned my breeches and pulled them off as if he were removing them to get ready for bed and not in the heat of the moment. I reached to push them down and hurry the process along, but my hand was met with a slap. “Ah! Hands off,” Laurens warned, but thankfully finished the task of removing them. He kissed down my navel, but then moved right avoiding where I obviously wanted him to go.

He chuckled as I grunted in frustration and moved from between my legs to kiss me, biting my lower lip as he did. Dignity be damned, there was no time for this. In an embarrassing show of desperation, I arched my back to try and grind into him hoping for some sort of friction, but all I got in return was a “tsk tsk” from Laurens as he broke the kiss.

“Laurens…” I moaned.

“You’ll just have to tell me,” he said, cutting me off. “I’ve seen your expert mouth at work, I’m sure you can easily tell me this.”

At this point, it wasn't a question of whether or not I could say it, but whether or not I wanted to say it. I couldn't just give in so easily and show him how desperate I really was. I was obstinate to the bitter end, it seemed.

When I failed to give him what he wanted, he kissed me back down my chest and to my navel. False hope sprang within me as I truly thought he may finally have given in, as he often did, to my pleas and protests, but that was not to be the case. Instead, he settled his face in the crook of my groin and lightly nipped me underneath the base of my cock. Though it didn't hurt, I jolted out of surprise more than pain. John glanced up with momentary concern on his face, but upon seeing that I was fine, the sly smile re-emerged. “Tell me,” he threatened again.

I wrinkled my nose at him and grasped at my hair in frustration. He hadn't even touched me where it really mattered and I was concerned a slight breeze or a brush from his shirt (that was somehow still on) might be the end of it all. I wouldn't even have to ask for it, though I was sure I would never hear the end of it if that happened.

“Laurens…” I paused.

“Yes, my dear boy?” He asked innocently. He was not innocent.

I couldn't do it. He waited a moment to see if I would say anything and when I didn't, he said matter-of-factly, “That's how you want to play, is it?”

I could only glare at him. He sat back on his heels and licked a finger. Removing it from his mouth, he ever so lightly ran it up the length of my erection pausing briefly at the tip.

“Ahh fuck,” I harshly whispered as I bucked my hips in response, but tried as hard I could to keep it contained.

“Hush, darling,” he warned.

“Then just…” I started. He gazed at me.

“Yes?” He prodded.

“Just do it already,” I said as quickly and quietly as possible.

“Do what? You have to earn it,” he said.

“Laurens,” I groaned averting his pointed gaze, “will you please, please just fix the problem you have created?”

“This seems rather like a problem you can easily remedy.”

I just groaned again and cleared my throat. In a facetious and falsetto voice, I said, “Please, oh kind sir, please, could you find it in your heart to help a man when he has stood firm to the trials of one so cruel? For he and I seem unable to bang this out.”

A low laugh burst from Laurens and I cracked a smile despite myself at him finding it so entertaining. “For that,” he chuckled, “I might be able to find you some relief.”

He finally reached his hand to my cock and pulled longingly at it. This would not take long. I moaned as my desperation was finally being relieved and clutched at the blankets on the bed. It took less time than I care to admit, as a few strokes later I was releasing onto my stomach and gasping for air.

“Was that worth the wait?” He asked smugly, laying down next to me.

“I'm not sure about that,” I said hoarsely, still trying to catch my breath.

He pinched my thigh in admonishment. “Don't think I've forgotten that you still didn't tell me what you wanted,” he warned. I didn't have the energy to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is done!


End file.
